UNSC Weaponry
The UNSC have a wide variety of weapons in their arsenal which all have their own strengths, weaknesses and unique capabilities. They are effective on easy and normal to gun down all covenant. The automatic fire of some of them can take down an Elite extremely quickly on both Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. They are also far more effective than most Covenant weapons against the Flood, with some exceptions. Halo: Combat Evolved Below is a list and small description of all the UNSC weapons that can be used in Halo: Combat Evolved. To find out more about them, click on the weapon. *M6D Pistol- Standard sidearm of UNSC Navy Personell, is equipped with 2x scope, semi auto and full auto modes of fire, and .50 cal High Explosive ammunition. Very effective against all covenant and all flood forms. Effective at All ranges. Ultra high headshot damage, also VERY HIGH flesh damage. *MA5B Assault Rifle- Regulated assault weapon of its day, is effective against Grunts, Jackals, and all Flood Forms. Second most effective weapon in close combat with the Flood. Only good for close ranges, is not particularly accurate or deadly, but still useful and flexible. *M90 Shotgun- Can kill an Elite in one shot on Easy and Normal, also very effective against them on Heroic and Legendary. Can wipe out a pack of Grunts with 1-3 shots. The most effective close range weapon, and does VERY HIGH flesh damage. Best weapon of choice against the Flood. *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle - Very effective from long distance. Has a 2x, 10x scope with a night-vision ability (Halo 1 only). Usually a one-hit-kill with headshots on all difficulties. Fairly poor from close range and does no damage to the Flood whatsoever. EXTREMELY powerfull weapon, best used against Elites at extreme ranges. *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher- Extremely effective against large groups of enemies and all vehicles. Has a 2x scope for accurate firing. Also very effective against the large groups of Flood, and is the largest infantry sized weapon in Halo. Should not be used at close ranges, as the splash damage will kill the firer as well. *M9 HE-DP Grenade- Better known as the Frag Grenade, effective against large groups and vehicles like the rocket launcher, but requires a shorter distance to throw. Good against the Flood, but pointless against all enemies if they stand alone. Elites sometimes dodge them by jumping out of the way. *M7057 Defoliant Projector Flamethrower- Only useable in Halo PC multiplayer. Fires flaming napalm that burns enemies, with little accuracy required. Large ammo capacity and sitngy distribution of fuel renders it effective against multiple opponents. Halo 2 Below is a list and small description of all of the UNSC weapons uses in Halo 2. To find out more about them, click on the weapon. *BR55 Battle Rifle- A new version of the Assault Rifle in Halo: Combat evolved. This fires short three-bullet bursts and has a X2 scope. Effective with headshots. Not effective against the Flood. High accuracy, slow rate of fire, VERY bad at close ranges, good for medium to semi-long ranges. *M9 HE-DP Grenade- Smaller blast radius than Halo: Combat Evolved. (See Above) *M6C Magnum- A stripped down version of the Pistol used in Halo: Combat Evolved. Not as effective without a scope but does VERY HIGH flesh damage, and kills an unshielded enemy faster than any weapon in the whole game. Effective against all flood forms, effective against all Covenant (hunters and elites are harder than the rest) THE best gun against brutes, 2 hit kill and it takes half a mili-second. VERY high accuracy, VERY high rate of fire, good for Close, Medium, and Semi-long ranges. Also a DEADLY melee weapon because of its super fast melee speed. *M90 Shotgun- Less rounds in one blast than Halo: Combat Evolved. Although it has the same M90 designation, it has slight differences from the shotgun from Halo: Combat Evolved. These include a change in the color of the weapon's sights, the weapon is slightly darker in coloration, and it has a much shorter effective range. (See Above) *SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle- Rounds are slightly less powerful than Halo: Combat Evolved and it also lacks the night vision zoom ability. (See Above) *SMG- Very high rate of fire and good when dual wielding. Tends to move up when firing, meaning whoever is using it has to hold the gun down. Average against the Flood on its own, better when duel-wielding. Considered the worst weapon in the game, VERY weak, and only usefull for VERY close ranges. *M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher- Fairly similar to the Rocket Launcher in Halo: Combat Evolved. The main difference is the lock-on ability it has. Apart from that, no real change in ability. Halo 3 These are the new weapons introduced in Halo 3. *SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle-EXTREMELY powerful weapon good for almost any range, although very hard to use at close ranges. Can go Super long distances, and is effective agains ALL covenant, not as good against the flood. *M6G Magnum- VERY HIGH flesh damage, High shield damage, Very high accuracy, medium rate of fire, Dual wieldable, Effective against All covenant, and All flood forms, good for Close, Medium, and Semi-long ranges. *Spartan Laser-EXTREMELY powerfull weapon, shoots a laser blast that can kill anything in 1 hit, requires a charge up, effective at all ranges. *Missile Pod *MA5C Assault Rifle-Less ammo capacity compared to the old assault rifle. Higher damage and increased range than the MA5B. *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle-Having an increased range and accuracy, but less damage than the standard Battle Rifle, it equals in peformance and power to the M6G pistol, (however Dual M6G's outpeform a Battle Rifle by alot) good for Medium, to semi-long ranges. Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons